Never Stop Laughing
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Percy has a gift to give to George to help him cope with loosing a twin. A gift nobody else could give. Percy lets George know Fred would neer want George to stop laughing.


A/N- I thought about this last night and couldn't not write it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The italicized words are taken directly from the book and belong to the author, as well as the characters. Reviews make my day. :) enjoy.

George was surprised by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Go away." he shouted.

Instead, to his surprise, Percy entered carrying a tray with an odd assortment of items. Two tall glasses of icy milk, a plate of warm gooey chocolate cookies, Percy's wand and a large stone bowl.

"I have something for you." Percy said ignoring him while setting the tray on the nightstand. After it was safely stored he plunked down on the empty bed.

"not interested." George said avoiding his brothers eyes.

"You sit up here alone all day alone. You need sun. you need to laugh. Even Harry smiles once in a while. Mostly when Ginny is near. I'm glad they're together. I don't think anyone less that the Savior of the Wizarding World is worthy of our sister." he said. "Bill and Charlie are still giving him crap though."

George wasn't really listening to Percy.

"Anyway. I thought that this might….help I guess. I actually thought of it listening to Harry's story." Percy said. He pulled the bowl into his lap and closed his eyes. With a deep breath his eyes screwed up in concentration. Raising his wand to his temple he began to slowly draw it away. A silver wisp clung to the end. A few inches out however he lost it. It evaporated into thin air.

"Damn. Lost it. It's not so easy."

George watched with a tiny spark of interest in his grief dulled eyes as his brother began the process again. This time he managed to draw the wisp all the way into the bowl where it swirled with a slightly silvery sheen.

"here." Percy said handing over the heavy bowl. George felt himself accepting it without really thinking.

"What is it?" he asked starring at the heavy bowl now resting in his lap.

"A Pensieve. Your supposed to stick your face in it." Percy said then hesitated. "or at least I'm pretty sure that's how Harry described it."

When George didn't move Percy moved to sit next to him and pulled George down after him.

George found himself standing in the middle of a corridor in Hogwarts.

"What….?" He asked Percy, who was watching the corner intently.

"Just wait." Percy said without peeling his eyes from the corner.

To George's suprise he saw Percy and…his breath caught in his throat, Fred, walk into the corridor wands held high. He watched as they guarded Hogwarts. Masked figures entered and Percy and Fred, without a moments hesitation, sprang into action. George was filled with pride as both his brothers held there own.

"…if we just get the snake…." He heard Hermione's voice faintly over the battle before the trio sprang into action. Ron, George saw, was just as good as Percy and Fred.

George took in Harry and Hermione's breathtaking dueling before his eyes flickered back to his twin of their own accord.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched his twin duel.

"Left, Perce." Fred said quietly in warning, his voice filled wiht concentration. Percy blocked to his left and had time to nod his thanks before turning back to the battle.

As George watched Fred he saw the hood slip from Percy's opponent. Percy was dueling the Minister of Magic.

_"Hello, Minister." Percy said sending a neat Jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

George watched the glee and joy that lit his brothers face in the middle of the battle as he fought for his life covered in grime but still laughing.

"_You're joking, Perce!" shouted fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed._

_Fred looked at P_e_rcy with glee._

_"You **actually** are joking, Perce…."_

George felt himself being pulled from the memory. He watched Fred's smiling face until he couldn't see it anymore. With a jolt he found himself sitting on his twin's bed next to Percy. He turned to his brother, tears in his eyes. He felt Percy pull him close and hold him together against the wracking sobs. When the storm had passed George sat up rubbing his eyes to see Percy wiping a hasty hand across his own tear streaked face.

"Fred would want you to keep laughing." Percy said quietly, tears slipping silently down his face.

"I know." George whispered. "and thanks."

Percy nodded. "I brought up some cookies. Everyone was just gathering downstairs to have milk and cookies before bed."

George looked at the plate of cookies and milk for an eternity before saying, with a tiny, shaky and watery smile. "Actually Perce. Let's go eat these downstairs."


End file.
